This invention relates to a hydromodule. More specifically, the invention relates to a bent axis dual yoke hydromodule packaged to fit in a compact space with high reliability.
Bent axis type hydromodules are well known in the art. An example of such a hydromodule can be seen in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0277520 to Gollner. That particular bent axis hydromodule provides for a dual yoke that contains two rotating kits mounted within a common housing. The yoke has journals or trunnions at either end upon which the yoke can swing in order to provide different fluid displacement within the module. Typically a separate servo system having servo pistons are used to rotate the yoke about a trunnion axis.
While current bent axis dual yoke hydromodules are effective at providing a power output many problems remain. For example, by having a separate control and servo system that is used to swing the yoke, causes the entire system to be large and bulky. Additionally, the system has many moving parts which add to the bulkiness of the system and causes the system to be expensive to manufacture.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to minimize the size of a bent axis dual yoke hydromodule.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bent axis dual yoke hydromodule that is inexpensive to manufacture.
These and other features, objects and advantages will become apparent from the specification and claims.